Poursuite
by Phantom Claire
Summary: Le ciel était gris la pluie tombait de plus en plus fort, le tonnerre grondait, la rivière menaçait de sortir de son lit. Tout s'était passé rapidement : un petit garçon au cheveux orange s'était précipité en bas en descendant la pente rendue glissante par l'eau accumulée, puis avait couru en direction de la berge pour empêcher la fillette de sauter dans les eaux agitées.Ichigo K
1. Chapter 1

J'ai finis mon cross over de The Prétender et bleach là c'est le prologue

J'espère que vous appriecierez ce cross over sa fait un petit moment que réfléchis comment l'écrire car ce n'est pas facile de marier les deux mondes et je pense avoir trouver un moyen

Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas mais son a tite kubo-sensei et Steven Long Mitchel

Résumé: L'histoire se situe, quelques mois après la fin du téléfilm, de The Prétender ( le Caméléon ) et pour le monde de Bleach, j'ai avancé certain évènement, la mort de la mère d'Ichigo se produit en rentrant ,du premier cour de Karaté de son fils donc notre rouquin a 3 ans et demie et pas encore de soeur. Possible spoiler plu-tard..Ichigo K . Jarod

* Japonais*

...

Titre: Poursuite

...

Prologue Enlèvement

17 juin, 18h30

Le ciel était gris la pluie tombait de plus en plus fort, le tonnerre grondait, la rivière menaçait de sortir de son lit.

Tout s'était passé rapidement : un petit garçon au cheveux orange s'était précipité en bas en descendant la pente rendue glissante par l'eau accumulée, puis avait couru en direction de la berge pour empêcher la fillette de sauter dans les eaux agitées. Puis tout était devenu noir, alors que sa mère criait son nom.

Voila tout ce que le petit bonhomme se rappelait, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi, à présent, il se retrouvait dans cette grande voiture, avec un homme chauve qui respirait avec des tuyaux dans le nez, et un autre, plus jeune, au regard mauvais. Oh, et aussi pourquoi un fantôme était avec eux dans cette voiture.

*Qui es tu ?* demanda Ichigo en penchant sa tête et en regardant la fillette blonde au yeux bleus.

*Mon nom est Ange. Tu peux aussi m'appeler Mlle Parker* lui répondit la fillette avec un sourire.

*Ange je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo* dit-il en tendant la main vers le vide.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Lylle en observant le comportement du jeune garçon.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, il parle sûrement à un ami imaginaire... Hum, petit, dit l'homme d'une voix sifflante à cause de sa respiration.

Ichigo tourna la tête vers l'homme en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant les bras comme quand son papa n'était pas content de lui.

*Nande ?*

- Je ne comprend pas, me comprends-tu ? dit-il en tendant la main vers le visage du petit garçon. La réaction de l'enfant fut de se reculer le plus loin possible de l'homme avec appréhension.

*Où sont Kaa-san et Tou-san ?* demanda-t-il en se renfrognant. Il s'aperçut que ses vêtements étaient poisseux et ensanglantés. Il grimaça et regarda de nouveau la fillette à ses côtés.

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il dit encore...il nous faut un interprète. Croyez-vous que Sydney saurait comprendre ce qu'il dit ? soupira le plus jeune des deux hommes.

- Sûrement. Enfin j'espère ! dit l'homme chauve.

- Il serait dommage de le tuer, vous avez vu comme moi ce qu'il a tenté de faire pour sauver sa génitrice...

*Ichigo, ces hommes là, dans cette voiture, ne leur fait jamais confiance... je suis désolée * dit-elle en disparaissant. Le petit rouquin fut surpris. D'habitude les fantômes ne le laissaient pas tranquille.

La voiture s'arrêta soudainement. L'un des hommes lui sourit méchamment et dit « Bienvenu dans ton nouveau chez toi. »

Ichigo se contenta de regarder l'homme sans comprendre et descendit de la voiture en voyant devant lui un énorme bâtiment blanc. Il entendait la mer derrière lui.

...

Voila l'aimez- vous laissez moi un commentaire " arigato " Merci a bêta Natto'n'aliens


	2. Chapter 2 Le Secourir

Bon voici la suite de la fanfic Poursuite je vous laisse avec le chapitre 1 il n'est pas très animée je vais plutôt viser sur l'humour et la tristesse même l'horreur.

Les personnage ne m'appartiennes pas mais son a Tite kubo -Sensei et Steven Long Mitchel

*japonais*

...

Chap 1 Le Secourir

...

Le soleil brillé et se reflète sur l'énorme bâtiment.

18 juin, 10h00.

Le petit roux fut pris par la main, par un des hommes en noir avec des lunettes de la même couleur.

Ichigo avait cette phrase de son père qui ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête : « Ichigo, ne va jamais avec des étrangers. » Malgré son âge, il avait très bien compris ses paroles.

Il fronça les sourcils plus profondément, et se laissa entraîner docilement vers les portes vitrées de l'endroit. Une fois à l'intérieur il mit un bon coup de pied à l'homme de main qui le tenait par la main et courut le plus rapidement possible en direction de l'ascenseur.

Il sauta à pied joint et réussit à atteindre un bouton avec un chiffre. Le chauve et le démon essayèrent de le rattraper mais l'ascenseur se ferma.

- Attrapez-le, l'ascenseur est parti vers l'étage des bureaux ! grogna Lylle, de mauvaise humeur tout à coup.

...

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un étage avec plein d'adultes, la plupart habillée de noir. Le rouquin, haut comme trois pommes, n'écouta que son instinct, et continua sa course sans regarder ou il allait ; son ventre gargouilla mais il l'ignora et fonça tête la première. Il entra en collision avec une paires de jambes.

Mlle Parker, qui sortait de son bureau, sentit comme un boulet de canon lui rentrer dedans elle regarda vers le bas. Elle aperçut un jeune enfant, au cheveux lumineux tous de pics hérissés en train de se frotter la tête « Itai Itai... » disait-il .

La brune s'accroupit à sa hauteur et fit quelque chose qui la surprit elle-même : elle le saisit dans ses bras *Comment tu t'appelles ?* Lui demanda-t-elle.

Le petit observa la brune aux yeux bleus. La fillette de la voiture réapparut devant lui. *Fais lui confiance* murmura Ange en disparaissant à nouveau.

*Anze m'as dis vous faire confianze badame, ze suis Ichigo* Il fut surpris quand la femme le regarda avec des yeux étranges.

*Ange, tu as bien dit Ange, Ichigo ?* Celui-ci hocha la tête et tenta un petit sourire. La brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'enfant. Mais d'où venait-t-il ? En tout cas pas du centre, tous les enfants étaient habillés pareil ici.

Sydney et Broots furent surpris en retrouvant la jeune femme avec le garçon dans ses bras.

- Mlle Parker, qui est cet enfant ? demanda celui qui avait élevé Jarod.

- Je sais juste qu'il s'appelle Ichigo et qu'il parle couramment Japonais. Sydney, je crois que le centre a recommencé, déclara-t-elle avec gravité.

...

Le tonnerre grondait. Le temps était pluvieux

14h00, Karakura.

Au même moment un père frappé par le coup du sort pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps dans un petit cimetière, soutenu par une femme au cheveux violets et un homme aux cheveux blonds.

Oui, l'homme avait appris la mort de sa douce Masaki, et son tout petit était introuvable ; Urahara Kisuke avait cherché partout. Aucune trace du reiatsu du jeune garçon. Ce qui s'était probablement passé, c'est que le hollow qui avait tué la jeune mère avait emporté l'enfant au Hueco Mundo, pour dévorer son âme tranquillement. Ou alors le corps du garçon se trouvait dans le fond de la rivière, et son âme avalée par le hollow. Voila ce que se disait le scientifique.

*Je les vengerai... Urahara, pourrais-tu annuler l'effet du manteau et me rendre mes pouvoirs de shinigami ?* gronda Isshin Kurosaki avec détermination.

...

Soul Society, un ciel magnifique. Les oiseaux chantait.

Dans un laboratoire secret un homme au cheveux sombres et à lunettes était très en colère car son sujet d'expérience avait disparu du jour au lendemain.

*Taicho ne vous énervez pas, je suis sûr qu'on retrouvera l'enfant * s'exclama un homme aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux fermés.

...

Au même moment, Lylle arriva par l'ascenseur, essoufflé. Le petit bonhomme pointa le frère de mademoiselle Parker *Youkai , Youkai* Dit-il.

La femme et l'homme plus âgé comprirent et s'échangèrent un regard amusé. Ichigo venait de traiter de démon Lylle Parker.

- Ah, très bien tu l'as attrapé sœurette. Donne-le moi maintenant !

Le petit garçon, comprenant, serra ses bras autour du cou de la brune.

- Il semblerait qu'il ne veuille pas venir avec toi... et que fait-t-il ici, d'abord ? demanda la femme d'un ton sec à son frère.

- Cela ne te regarde pas, mais bon, vu qu'il ne veut plus te lacher, tu vas me suivre. Raines attend le nouveau sujet.

La brune fit un signe à Broots et Sydney de la suivre. Lylle grogna mais ne dit rien d'autre.

*Où sont Kaa-san et Tou-san ?* demanda Ichigo avec insistance.

- Ah il recommence ! Depuis qu'il a repris connaissance il prononce toujours ça !

- Espèce de crétin ! Il réclame ses parents... D'ailleurs où sont-ils ? demanda-t-elle.

- Sa mère était morte quand on est arrivé sur place et son père nul part en vue, je ne savais pas que tu parlais le japonais sœurette.

- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je t'arrache ce qui te reste de cœur à la petite cuillère, siffla-t-elle. Ichigo, surpris, regarda la femme en plongeant ses prunelles chocolat ambré dans ses yeux.

Celle-ci ne sut comment dire à ce petit garçon que sa maman était partie pour toujours.

*Ichigo, il faut que tu sois courageux. Ta maman est partie au paradis* lui dit en douceur l'homme appelé Sydney.

*Non Kaa-san Kaa-san Kaa-san ze devais protèger Kaa-san... Tou-san a dit à moi* pleura-t-il à chaudes larmes en se recroquevillant contre Mlle Parker, qui sentit comme une boule de tristesse dans sa gorge et son ventre.

- Ah ben voila maintenant il pleure ! s'exclama Lylle se moquant de la situation.

Il arrivèrent à l'étage des cellules comme l'appelait Jarod quand il vivait ici. Mlle Parker prit une décision : elle demanderait au petit génie de venir tirer l'enfant le plus rapidement possible de cet enfer.

Sydney sourit, il connaissait ce regard ; Catherine Parker avait eu le même quand elle avait décidé de sortir Angelo, Jarod, et Mlle Parker des griffes du centre.

*Ichigo, écoute, je vais te laisser ici, mais très vite quelqu'un va venir pour te libérer, c'est une promesse.* lui murmura-t-elle en japonais dans l'oreille.

*Hai* lui dit-il doucement en s'essuyant les yeux, prenant un air déterminé. Mais les tremblements de son corps le trahissaient.

C'est à contre cœur que la brune posa son petit fardeau sur le sol*Ja ne* lui dit-il. Celle-ci se retourna et Sydney, elle et Broots quittèrent l'endroit sans plus tarder. Le Youkai, comme le surnommait le roux, ouvrit un compartiment avec une porte en fer et poussa l'enfant dedans, l'enfermant dedans, dans le noir complet.

Des dizaines de fantômes, plus défigurés les uns que les autres, l'entourèrent. L'enfant, terrifié, se mis en position fœtale et commença à sangloter plus fort. *Laizez-moi* leurs cria-t-il.

*Ichigo ne crains rien, ils ne te veulent pas de mal, ils sont comme toi, ils ont été enfermés ici contre leurs grès* lui dit Ange.

Ichigo redressa la tête, son visage baigné de larmes, et effectivement, plusieurs des fantômes lui souriaient, sans vouloir l'attaquer.

...

Bureau de Sydney.

Une sonnerie retentit. Avant que le vieil homme attrape le téléphone Mlle Parker l'intercepta.

*Jarod comprends-tu ce que je suis en train de te dire, là ?*

*Bien sûr miss Parker, pourquoi me parles-tu en japonais ?*

*Le centre a recommencé ! Ils ont enlevé un petit garçon, Lylle m'a dit que sa mère était morte quand il l'ont trouvé...*

*Non non ils n'arrêterons donc jamais d'enlever des enfants à leur famille ?! Est-ce que tu veux que je sauve cet enfant ?* demanda-t-il, incertain.

*Oui. Il doit avoir trois ou quatre ans, je sais pertinemment que tu ne pourras pas le ramener dans sa famille, le centre et Raines s'intéressent à lui pour une raison que j'ignore.*

*C'est d'accord. Quel est son nom ?*

*Ichigo...il m'a dit qu'Ange l'a poussé à me faire confiance, et il a trouvé un jolie surnom pour Lylle : démon.*

*Tu dis qu'il voit les fantômes, alors... Je comprends pourquoi il intéresse le centre... Je vais venir le chercher rapidement. Et toi, quand en auras-tu marre de vivre dans cet endroit qui n'apporte que peine et souffrance ?* Lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

*Ne t'occupe pas de moi, va juste le secourir...* dit-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

Le téléphone coupa mais elle savait que Jarod allait venir pour ce petit, qui apparemment était spécial aussi comme Jarod, Ethan et elle-même.

...

Voila la fin du chapitre un j'espère qu'il vous a plus arigato a ma bêta Natto'n'aliens n'oubliez pas les commentaires merci.


End file.
